Legion of Super Heroes: Unleashed
Legion of Super Heroes: Unleashed This is an animted television show that is another alternative story to the original Legion of Super Heroes. Main Characters *'''Superman: '''He is the leader of the Legion and is only a teenager. He is incredibly strong but seems to be very skinny and scrawny. He is the strongest of the Legion and is very reliable and loyal. He seems to be best friends with Braniac 5 and seems to harbor a crush on Saturn Girl. The two have shared many close moments. They kiss in "Shipedwrecked." Superman also meets his cloned counterpart, Superman X who is more cold-hearted and is just as skinny and scrawny as him. His arh enemies are Drax, Bizarro, Emerald Empress, Imperiex, Alexis & Lex Luthor. *'''Braniac 5: '''He is the tech guy of the group. Being Superman's best friend, they get along well and the relationship between the two is friendly. However, they sometimes argue like when one of them wants to do something else rather than what the other one wants to. Braniac 5 and Superman however remains as best friends. His arch enemy is Tharok. *'''Lightning Lad: '''He is the second in command and is the second strongest in terms of raw power. He has a scar that lights up during battle. He was one of the founding members of the Legion. He seems to harbor a crush on Superman's younger cousin, Supergirl. His arch enemy is Mano. *'''Saturn Girl: '''She is the one that can control minds. While her body is the weakest among the central cast, she possesses the strongest mind that saves the Legion in battle sometimes. She has a crush on Superman. *'''Phantom Girl: '''She is the very sarcastic one and seems to be spoiled in a way. However, she is very kind and playful and is shown to be Saturn Girl's best friend. She has a crush on Timber Wolf. *'''Bouncing Boy: '''He possesses the power to bounce at about anything. He is the comedian of the group and is shown to know a lot. He is probably the second smartest intellectually. *'''Timber Wolf: '''He is shown to have another personality that can take over him and he becomes a total beast. This only happens at night however where he is at his peak strength (rivaling Superman's strength). He has a crush on Phantom Girl and has kissed her on the cheek in "Splitting an Image." *'''Kid Flash: '''He joined in season one when he and Superman met. At first they did not get along at all until they put their differences aside to save the Legion. *'''Wonder Gal: '''She has a crush on Superman and only appears as in the Legion in some episdoes. *'''Alexis "Lexi Power": '''She is the daughter of Lex who has a massive crush on Superman. She acts as a hero to only get closer to him in the episodes she appears in. Her first appearance is in "Vortex." Villains *'''Bizarro''' *'''Imperiex''' *'''Drax''' *'''Alexis''' *'''Lex''' *'''Darkseid''' *'''Anti-Superman''' *'''Braniac''' *'''Atlas''' *'''Atomic Skull''' * '''Fatal Five''' *'''Emerald Empress''' *'''Mano''' *'''Persuader''' *'''Tharok''' *'''Validus''' *'''Mordu''' '''Legion of Super-Villains''' *'''Lobo (Eventually)''' *'''Hunter''' *'''Lightning Lord''' *'''Esper''' *'''Ron-Karr''' *'''Wave''' *'''Tyr''' Couples *'''SupermanxSaturn Girl''' *'''Lightning LadxSupergirl''' *'''Timber WolfxPhantom Girl''' Episode List '''Season 1: 2008''' '''Season 2: 2009-2010''' Movie Gallery